


Ты не угадала, Молли

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: John Dies at the End (2012), John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Мы сидим в закусочной втроем: я, Джон и его новая девушка, Нина. Меня бесит, что я не могу по-настоящему злиться на нее, такую скромную, невинную, поэтому злюсь на Джона. Ишь ты, влюбился! А я, может, тоже люблю. Тебя, дурак.
Relationships: John Cheese/David Wong
Kudos: 2





	Ты не угадала, Молли

Мы сидим в закусочной втроем: я, Джон и его новая девушка, Нина. У Нины почти отсутствует грудь, и вообще она все такая миниатюрная, как фея из сказки. Не хватает только прозрачных крылышек и мини-платья из листика. Джон смотрит на нее с обожанием. Меня бесит, что я не могу по-настоящему злиться на нее, такую скромную, невинную, поэтому злюсь на Джона. Ишь ты, влюбился! А я, может, тоже люблю. Тебя, дурак. Конечно, я в этом не признаюсь. Все, что мне остается, — это тупо злиться. Молча тупо злиться. 

Нина макает картошку-фри в кетчуп — Джон не может от нее взгляда отвести, заглядывает ей в хорошенький ротик, убирает ее блондинистые волосы от тарелки, чтобы на них не попал соус. Я уныло потягиваю пиво, чувствуя себя третьи лишним. Джон свое пиво пить забывает.

Спустя ровно двадцать один ломтик картошки Нина смотрит на свой мобильник и произносит едва слышно:

— Время.

— Подожди, мне надо отлить. 

— Мне тоже, — зачем-то говорю я и иду за ним. В туалете говорю: — Она нравится тебе, не так ли? 

Я не скрываю раздражения, и Джон это, конечно, замечает. Он говорит с расстановкой: 

— Да. А что? Дэйв? 

— Ничего. Совсем ничего. — Я опираюсь руками об умывальник. На белом акриле рукомойника лежит чей-то короткий черный волос. Я включаю воду, чтобы смыть его: он меня раздражает. Заодно мою руки. Жду, пока Джон поссыт. Он мочится долго. И мелодично. Наконец он нажимает на смыв и поправляет одежду. Становится рядом со мной, чтобы вымыть руки, и я смотрю на него в зеркало. Он чертовски красивый. Я люблю его, но не только за внешность. Он просто… классный. Особенный. Самый верный. 

Когда мы возвращаемся, Нина не скучает: играет в «Змейку» на своем телефоне. 

— Мы готовы. 

Нина прячет телефон в крохотную сумочку-подделку «Шанель» и встает из-за стола. Джон придерживает ее за талию, и мы выходим на парковку. И вдруг эти двое начинают лизаться, прямо на парковке.

— Смотреть противно, — говорю я. Мне правда противно, потому что я ревную. Да, я знаю, что ревность — недостойное чувство, и вся эта хрень, но я чувствую то, что чувствую, ясно? И мне это совсем не по душе.

— Почему ты ведешь себя, как задница? — спрашивает Джон, отлипнув от губ Нины. Слава богу.

— Я не веду себя, как задница.

— Ведешь. Ладно, не важно.

Они снова начинают целоваться. Меня чуть не тошнит прямо на асфальт.

— Наверное, мечтаете уединиться? — говорю я едко.

— Ну вот, ты снова это делаешь. Но я отвечу на твой вопрос: не сегодня. Сегодня футбол, а Нина смотрит его вместе со своим отцом.

— Как мило, — бормочу я, направляясь к своей тачке. Возле двери оборачиваюсь и кричу Джону, остановившемуся через несколько парковочных мест: — Когда отвезешь ее, заезжай ко мне, выпьем пива и посмотрим телик.

— Ладно, — отвечает Джон. Я знаю, что он не умеет долго сердиться.

Приехав домой, я первым делом принимаю душ: мне показалось, что от меня плохо пахнет. А перед Джоном я должен пахнуть чуть ли не розами. Так что я тщательно намыливаюсь и долго мокну под теплыми струями воды. Потом одеваюсь в чистое и даже расчесываюсь. Мне хочется выглядеть хорошо, хотя я понимаю, что Джону на это плевать. Плюхаюсь на диван и смотрю выключенный телевизор. У меня в ногах лежит Молли. Не спит. Я треплю ее за ухом и иду на кухню взять для нее лакомство. Беру одно собачье печенье и возвращаюсь в гостиную. 

— Держи. У меня сегодня настроение хорошее… Ладно, настроение просто паскудное. Я хочу понравиться Джону, но это невозможно. У него есть Нина, и вообще он по девочкам. Я так думаю. А ты как думаешь?

Молли что-то скулит на своем собачьем. Может, просит еще одно печенье. Однако в это время звонят в дверь, и я иду открывать. На пороге стоит Джон с упаковкой пива. Я беру у него пиво и отношу в холодильник, взяв из него две баночки холодного. Одну банку протягиваю Джону. Мы идем в гостиную. И тут Молли начинает носиться по комнате, как обезумевшая. Она летает, норовя сбить кого-то из нас с ног, и в конце концов ей это удается: она сбивает меня — и я падаю точнехонько в раскрытые объятия Джона. Если бы он не поддержал меня, я бы точно навернулся.

Я стою в его объятиях и не хочу ничего предпринимать. Мне хорошо вот так стоять. Я поднимаю голову и смотрю ему в глаза. Опускаюсь взглядом ниже и вижу приоткрытый рот. Мне хочется его поцеловать. И я делаю это, наплевав на Нину и на то, что Джон по девочкам. Будь что будет. 

Губы у Джона сухие и шершавые. Сначала он ничего не делает — просто стоит. Потом начинает отвечать, но, как мне кажется, неуверенно. Но только я расслабляюсь, отдаваясь поцелую, он мягко отстраняет меня за плечи. Молли сидит рядом, успокоившись, и смотрит на нас. Иногда она кажется мне слишком умной даже для человека.

— Нам не стоит этого делать, — говорит Джон. 

— Ну да, у тебя ведь есть Нина.

Он кивает. Я открываю банку пива и делаю глоток. Пиво неохотно проникает в горло: его сдавливает, как и грудь, от боли отверженного. 

— Давай смотреть телик, — говорит Джон и, сев на диван, щелкает пультом. Попадает на какое-то шоу, где нужно отвечать на вопросы не сложнее школьной программы, на которые взрослые участники, впрочем, ответить не могут. 

Я сажусь рядом. Не смотрю это дурацкое шоу, думая о нашем поцелуе. Все было так хорошо, Джон даже отвечал мне — а потом взял и все испортил. 

Джон придвигается ближе. Приобнимает меня и дышит мне в шею, повернув голову в мою сторону.

— Ты мой лучший друг, — негромко, но очень проникновенно говорит он.

— Ну да, только друг, — хмыкаю я. 

— Давай не будем ничего менять.

Я беззвучно вою. Боль отверженного захлестывает меня с головой, мне становится дурно от нее, кажется, что меня сейчас вывернет наружу. Я хочу проблеваться, чтобы очиститься от этой боли, но просто сижу в объятиях Джона, не в силах пошевелиться. 

— Да, конечно, не будем ничего менять, — говорю я. — Я просто… Ты даже мне не нравишься, я просто по приколу. 

— Вот и хорошо, — говорит Джон, взъерошивая мои волосы. Он улыбается. Я не могу улыбаться сейчас: лицо словно свело судорогой. Я отпиваю пива, пытаясь отвлечься. Пытаюсь смотреть шоу, но все равно не слышу вопроса ведущего. В голове стучит «Только друг». Ты не угадала, Молли, он не хочет быть со мной больше-чем-друзьями.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9042129) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
